


If I could fly home

by sthlmsyndr0me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Can you believe?, Canon Compliant, HOME IS A REAL SONG, If I could fly is also a real song, Love, M/M, Skype, They're cheesy bastards sorry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthlmsyndr0me/pseuds/sthlmsyndr0me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant short oneshots about the births of the Larriest songs of 2015.</p><p>First chapter: Why Louis wrote "Home".</p><p>Second chapter: Skype-session where Harry tells Louis about If I could fly for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

“Hello?”

The line was a bit shaky but Louis could hear Harry breathing on the other side. He grabbed his half empty beer bottle and left the studio with Liam and Julian trying to figure out the next verse for a song they’d been working on for the past few days.

“Babe, you’re there?”  
“Yeah, sorry, hi”, Harry said quietly.  
“Hi love.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile, even though they last talked just this morning and had been texting back and forth all day since Harry had woken up in LA. It was something about hearing Harry’s voice that relaxed Louis’ muscles, forced him to stop thinking for a while. When Harry talked Louis had trouble focusing on anything else. And he needed time away from his mind this april afternoon.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”  
“You could never bother me Harry, don’t worry. And we’re stuck on the same verse we’ve been all day anyway, Li and Julian can spend some time figuring it out. What’s up?”

The light breeze licked Louis’ three day scruff and the direct sunlight hurt his eyes. It was a bit chilly to be wearing only his grey adidas sweats outside. He could see Liam gesticulate at Julian through the window, looking a bit annoyed. Louis took a gulp of beer and put the bottle down on a scrawny chair by the wall. He pinned the telephone and Harry’s breaths between his shoulder and ear while he lit a cigarette.

“I don’t know, just wanted to hear your voice I guess. I miss you.”

Harry talked fast but quietly, like he was a bit embarrassed.

“Babe…”  
“I know I’m cheesy but… It just sucks is all.”  
Louis didn’t need to ask what sucked, he knew very well. And it did indeed suck.  
“You’re not cheesy, I feel the same. I know it sucks.”  
“Yeah…”  
“At least we get to see each other soon again? Just five more days and I’ll get to hug you again. I’m gonna squeeze you to death.”

Louis hoped Harry would focus on this statement and the fact that Louis was unusually expressive, and not think about the rest. But no such luck.

“Yeah, but at what cost?”  
“Don’t think like that.”  
“How can I not?”

They both turned silent and stayed that way for a minute or two. Louis inhaled the smoke slowly, let the cigarette do the breathing for him in a way to calm himself. He could hear Harry fidgeting on the other end, it sounded like he scribbled something on a paper.

“Have you talked to her yet?”

Louis stifled a sigh.

“No, not yet. Maria in PR wanted to set up a skype meeting but I said I was busy. Know I have to do it sooner or later, but I feel like if I don’t deal with it it’ll go away?”

Harry chuckled bitterly.

“Just that it never works like that Lou.”  
“Yeah I know, I know. What are you writing? It sounds like you’re writing.”  
“Oh sorry, just a line I thought of, I don’t know..”  
“Oh okay. Harry?”  
“Mhm?”  
“You’re not mad at me are you?”

It sucked having to ask and not just being able to see it in Harry’s eyes or in his posture like Louis usually did. And not being able to kiss it better if he indeed was mad.

“I’m just scared it’ll never be enough, you know? That we’ll never get out of this.”  
“Hey, don’t talk like that, of course we will. And we’re enough, you and I, nothing else matters, ok? No one else matters or get a say in us, even if it feels like that right now.”

The thing was, they should be celebrating. This new PR-move came with an end game they’d been waiting on forever. But it was hard to see it now. Louis dragged his feet on the lawn, slowly drinking his beer again. The sun was slowly about to set, and it made him think of LA. Of driving with Harry with no destination, singing along to whatever’s on the radio and resting a hand on Harry’s thigh while steering the car.  
Harry was just breathing on the other end, and Louis knew he was chewing on his bottom lip.

“We’re alright, right?” he asked.  
“Yeah, of course we are. It’ll be easier when you get over here, like you said. It gets worse when I miss you.”  
“I know, I know.”

In the corner of his eye Louis could see Liam spying on him through the window and thought it was time to end the call.

“I should go back in love. But we’ll skype tonight? I still wanna see what you bought yesterday.”  
“Tss, you just wanna see me half naked on camera”, Harry said teasingly.  
“Was it that obvious?” Louis snickered. He loved that they could end the call sounding more like they usually did.  
“I love you.”  
“You know I love you too.”  
____

“How about at the end, if instead of a high note, we’ll go low? I know you like the high notes, but I just feel like… Liam?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you listening?”  
“Yeah, sorry.”

Liam stopped looking out the window, spying on Louis’ phone conversation, turning his focus back to Julian, who had his forehead wrinkled.

“How’s he holding up?”  
“Ok, I think. He knows it’s the price they had to pay to get rid of Eleanor.”  
“Still can’t believe people’s gonna think he knocked up some LA-chick, it’s so absurd.”  
“I know, me neither…”  
“Has Harry said anything?”  
“He’s bummed of course, but what can he do? We’ve almost a year left on the contract, they can do what they want with us.”   
“Yeah I know but… I just can’t picture myself in his situation.”  
“Nah, I know. Oh fuck, he’s coming back inside.”

A few moments later the door opened again and Louis walked in while pocketing his phone.

“Sorry about that”, he said, dropping down in an armchair.  
“Was Harry alright?”

Louis didn’t question how Liam knew it was Harry. It’s always Harry.

“Yeah not really, too much up in his mind, you know how he can get.” 

Liam and Julian both nodded.

“Anyway, I think I’m gonna head home for now, I got an idea I wanna try. I’ll text when I get in tomorrow.”

 

Exactly 15 hours and 32 minutes later Louis opens the door to the studio again. Only Liam’s there so far, always the first one to come in.

“Hiya mate, you’re alright? What have you got there?”  
“I finished the lyrics to the idea I talked about.”  
“Yeah? Lemme see. Got a name for it?”

Louis hands Liam the paper sheets, written by hand for once. He never did like his handwriting much, and the lyrics were edited with notes written in the margins, but he had felt like doing it Harry-style. Louis smiled a bit, looking down at his hands.

“I think it’s called Home.”


	2. If I could fly

“Ok, I’m back!” Louis exclaimed as he reentered the master bedroom in their London mansion. 

Harry peeked at him from the computer screen, sat in their LA-bed with his head in his hands and curls loose around his face. The calltime on Skype read 2 hours 17 minutes.

“What did you do?” he asked and scooted closer to the screen to see what Louis was up to. 

Louis sat down on the bed with one foot on the floor, back to the door and face body facing Harry.

“Well I brewed a cuppa right when you called and then I forgot about it… So I just reheated it, it’s alright” Louis said, taking a sip from his big mug with rainbow footballs on it. Harry had gotten him it for their first anniversary.

“Are you just using that one to suck up to me?” he mocked, as if it didn’t make him happy.  
“No I swear Haz, it’s the best mug! None of our other mugs can hold this much tea. I actually feel like we need more mugs just like it” Louis said, taking two large gulps and putting the mug away on the bedside table.  
“I’ll keep an eye out for something matching then, how about rainbow football jerseys?”  
“Or just shirtless football players?”

Harry laughed. Louis smiled at the sound. Then he remembered what they had talked about before and switched focus.

“Anyway, sorry for getting off track love, you were about to show me your new clothes?”

He didn’t wanna show just how much he wanted to see Harry trying on new clothes, but he knew his voice gave him away. Harry’s knowing smile confirmed it.

“Ah yes, I went and got them while you were away. And it’s not just my new clothes actually, I got some for you as well!”  
“Oh? Now you have my full attention! Start with my clothes!” Louis demanded, clapping his hands.   
He loved new stuff and Harry had great taste.

“Ok, so there’s this” said Harry, holding up a blue hoodie with the word Amsterdam across the chest “I just get so tired of you wearing Adidas all the time, so here’s something to switch it up with” he continued, putting down the hoodie and waving his hand dismissively.

“It looks great Harry, thank you” Louis said earnestly. Harry picked up the next piece of clothing for the webcam.

“And these grey sweatshorts, since that cum stain didn’t come out properly in the wash” he said and Louis laughed “and a black scarf, cause I miss when you wore scarfs, you’ll look so hot in it” Harry dangled it across the screen, showing off it’s length “and oh, my favourite actually, this!” Harry smiled smugly with a pleased tone in his voice, holding up a white t-shirt with the words ‘not heartbroken’ embroided. Louis smiled softly.

“Harry… That’s so cute, thank you. I love it”  
“Just felt like people might need a reminder… You can wear it on stage” he said.

“I should remind them properly who I belong to by wearing that old ‘Harry hearts Louis’-t shirt you refuse to throw away” Louis teased, and Harry barked in surprise.  
“Oh my god, I’d give so much to see their faces, that’d be hilarious” he wheezed between laughters. “It’s really old and worn though, I always slept in it when you were away, before it got to small for me”. Louis thought Harry’s cheeks got a shade pinker, but it was hard to tell over Skype even if the connection was pretty crisp.

“I know what I’m sleeping in tonight then” Louis smiled and Harry got quiet, just staring.  
“Hazza? Did the screen freeze?” Louis asked, and Harry shook his mane of hair.  
“Uhm no sorry, I just… I really wanna kiss you now” he said. A twinge of sadness ached in Louis’ chest. Fuck he missed Harry. But they were having so much fun, he didn’t wanna get serious right now.  
“We’ve tried kissing the screen Harold, it’s just not the same” he joked and Harry laughed, as he always did at Louis’ stupid jokes. 

“Show me your new clothes now goddammit! And lose that t-shirt you’re wearing” Louis picked up the computer from the bed, sat against the headboard and put the computer in his lap instead. “I’m ready” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Okay, you voyeur, here it goes” Harry smiled, getting off their bed in LA, removing his grey t-shirt in one quick motion, that Louis only associated with all things naughty, and went to put on the first shirt. It was a pink one with white polkadots, and he only buttoned the first two buttons.  
“What do you think?”  
“I think I wanna lick your abs” Louis said seriously.  
“About the shirt Louis!” Harry demanded, cackeling.  
“It’s cute honey, great color on you. Now take it off and try another one” 

Harry laughed as if he hadn’t seen Louis licking his lips while saying this.  
He tried on shirt after shirt, never buttoning them more than absolutely necessary.

“Ok but this last one I think will be your favourite. I’m not sure when I’ll wear it though, it’s a bit out there? I found it second hand actually, don’t even know where it’s from”  
“Way to build up my curiousity Harry, just show it already!” Louis demanded impatiently.

Harry snickered and went off-screen to put it on, unlike the other shirts, humming a slow tune Louis hadn’t heard before. It sounded beautiful with Harry’s raspy voice.

“Is it alright?” he said as he came back in sight.

Louis’ jaw dropped. Harry was wearing a completely see-through silver shirt, so sheer that all his tattoos were visable through the fabric. The sleeves were rolled up and only two buttons kept the bottom of the shirt together. It shimmered slightly in the LA-sun shining through the window, making Harry look like an alien god or… something. Louis couldn’t think of a good metaphor at the moment, his mouth was very dry and the blood was leaving his brain for other places. When he spoke, his voice was a bit hoarse.

“If you wear that on stage Harry… Well for one thing the audience will actually die for real” Harry shook his head, laughing, dimples popping. That didn’t make Louis’ situation any easier, who continued: “And we would have to come out earlier than planned, cause I would literally jump your bones” Harry stopped laughing, and it looked like he thought seriously about what Louis just had said.

“What, in front of like 60 000 people? Or would you drag med off backstage?”  
“I’d probably kiss you on stage” Louis said with a contemplative face “wrap my legs around your waist and make you carry me off”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. So maybe you just wear that one around the house, yes?”  
“Or on date nights?” Harry suggested.  
“Only if you bail me out when I get arrested for lude behaviour” he winked, switching positions in the bed.  
“Why are you so fidgety?” Harry wondered amused. Louis snorted.  
“Well it’s not my fault I have the objectivly hottest boyfriend in the world, who just happens to wear a freaking sex-shirt, mind you - and I can’t even touch him!” he said, playing offended. Harry’s smile was way too self-righteous for Louis’ liking.  
“Yeah? Sporting a problem are we?” he teased, licking his red lips. “Let’s see what we can do about that.”

***

“Harry, what were you singing before?” Louis asked softly. He was now lying down under the covers, with the computer next to him. The room was completely dark except from the bright laptop-light that illuminated his bare, heaving chest and chest tattoos. They had now spoken for just over four hours.

“Hm, what?” Harry looked dazed and tired, even though it was Louis who was up in the middle of the night, not him. The sun had just set in LA. His hair was in a bun and his cheeks were still a bit flushed. He scratched his bare chest. After Louis told him to take off the silver shirt he hadn’t put anything else on.

“When you changed to the silver shirt before, you hummed something that sounded amazing. Something like eyes only, I couldn’t really hear. What was it?”   
“Oh! Well… I’m writing a new song, I just thought of it a few days ago actually” Harry said slowly.   
“Yeah? What’s it about?” Louis spurred him on, curious now.  
“Uhm.. You I guess? Us? I don’t know, it might be too cheesy to do anything with, but…”  
“What’s it called?” Louis interrupted curiousy. He was very fond of song titles.  
“Uhm, If I could fly or For your eyes only, I think?”

Louis just sat quiet.

“What, what is it?” Harry asked, confused by Louis’s odd reaction.  
“You should name it If I could fly, Harry” said Louis.  
“Why? I don’t understand Louis” Harry pouted, glassy eyed. He didn’t very much enjoy the feeling of being out of the loop.  
“Right, sorry, well when we hung up earlier when I was at the studio you know?” Harry nodded “Well, I went back here to write on something I had thought of and it just turned into this song about you, you know? And us?”

Harry nodded again, urging Louis to go on.

“Yeah and like how you made everything make sense when I met you and helped me figure myself out and stuff like that” Louis spoke fast, a little embarrased. “And I named it Home”

It took Harry a few moments to realise what Louis meant.

“If I could fly… Home? It’s like it’s one song?” he said.  
“Yeah. Fuck, right?” Louis said, wide eyed. Harry giggled at him.  
“Fuck we’re creepy baby” he said. “Some true soulmate crap we just pulled there”  
“That’s what they get for keeping us apart for a whole month you know” giggled Louis, the giggles turning into a big yawn.   
“We’re awesome” Harry stated, sounding nonchalant. 

“You wanna sleep honey?” he added.  
“Yeah, think I have to, was planning on getting to the studio early tomorrow, I really wanna work on Home actually. Got such a good idea for your part in it”  
“Can’t wait to hear it, I’m sure it’s amazing” Harry smiled.  
“I’ll sing it to you in person in a few days babe. Fuck I can’t wait to see you in person again, feel like I’ve forgotten what you feel like” he said quietly, eyelids drooping.  
“I’ll be sure to remind you properly when you get over here then. Goodnight Louis, I love you so much” Harry said gently to his half asleep fiancé. Louis’ eyes were now closed, head resting on his arm and the soft fringe covering parts of his face.  
“Love you too Hazza baby monkey” Louis mumbled. Harry giggled and ended their Skype-call, Louis’ screen getting black, and he was already snoring.


End file.
